mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Cure
"Why good doctor... I am the CURE "If I must, I will have to unfortunately abandon patients so I can can continue my oath and duty to save more patients" ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- "I swear to fulfill, to the best of my ability and judgment, this covenant: I will respect the hard-won scientific gains of those physicians in whose steps I walk, and gladly share such knowledge as is mine with those who are to follow. I will apply, for the benefit of the sick, all measures that are required, avoiding those twin traps of overtreatment and therapeutic nihilism. I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug. I will not be ashamed to say "I know not," nor will I fail to call in my colleagues when the skills of another are needed for a patient's recovery. I will respect the privacy of my patients, for their problems are not disclosed to me that the world may know. Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death. If it is given me to save a life, all thanks. But it may also be within my power to take a life; this awesome responsibility must be faced with great humbleness and awareness of my own frailty. Above all, I must not play at God. I will remember that I do not treat a fever chart, a cancerous growth, but a sick human being, whose illness may affect the person's family and economic stability. My responsibility includes these related problems, if I am to care adequately for the sick. I will prevent disease whenever I can, for prevention is preferable to cure. I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow human beings, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm. If I do not violate this oath, may I enjoy life and art, respected while I live and remembered with affection thereafter. May I always act so as to preserve the finest traditions of my calling and may I long experience the joy of healing those who seek my help." Doctor Cure is a traveling doctor, moving from town to town setting up shop and preforming his knowledge onto injured and sick people. The Doctor's voice is masked and somehow echoes through his mask, No one has ever seen his face. (Think of The Volguns 049 voice) He is very cautious when using his medical equipment, making sure to clean them thoroughly and effectively as much as he can to make sure nothing may be left on them that could cause threats later on Efficiency is important to him, Anything menial and useless is useless and worthless to him. Time management is important, Especially to him because of his occupation. he has 3 rules he goes by when choosing which patient should be worked on first. # Severity # Tools needed # Any Pre-Placed First aid How exactly the Doctor is so skilled is still up for debate. It is possible that its related to the bounty, But its not clear. Or It could simply be that he has been traveling long enough and studied enough to know how it works. At the very start of his career (Before he created his mask) He went by another name. During this period he applied for different medical schools, groups, and places he could work for that requires those skills. But no one accepted him. But instead of taking it, he left the standard medical field and became self employed and donning his now usual mask. Going by the name, Doctor Cure since he claims that the "Old Him" had his chance and they didn't accept him. Aura the doctor has something that can be described as a "Decaying aura" Its a defensive ability he has, when spread out evenly its not really going to do anything, but he has the ability to redirect all of it to a certain area of his body in case needs to do it. ( Somewhat-ConfusedAaron's oc) Category:Characters